


Gift of the Mistletoe

by J_Love



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Love/pseuds/J_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gives Blair an unusual present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of the Mistletoe

## Gift of the Mistletoe

by J. Love

I do not own the characters. They belong to PetFly Productions.

This story is inspired by a poem by Daniel "Chip" Ciammaichella

references to m/m relationship

This story is a sequel to: no 

* * *

**GIFT OF THE MISTLETOE**  
by J. Love  
jl_foxy@pris.bc.ca 

Jim looks through a book left behind by Blair when he left for Rainier this morning. It's is about Christmas traditions. Jim stops when he comes to passage describing mistletoe. This has possibilities. 

^^^^^^^^^^ 

Two weeks later, just before the major crimes' poker game Jim and Blair are finishing up the decorations for the loft. 

"Jim, it's is looking good in here." 

"Yes it is." Jim comes up behind Blair and hugs him. "Thanks to you." 

"To us both, man." Blair turns in Jim's arms and kisses him. 

Blair steps out of the embrace to look in the decorations' box. "There's just the mistletoe left to hang. Where should we hang it?" 

Jim smiles slyly. "I know just the place. But first you better unlock the door, Simon is coming up the stairs." 

Blair laughs softly as he unlocks and opens the door. "Just what are you up to, Jim." 

Jim pulls Blair away from the open door smiling. "Look up, love." 

Blair looks up to see Jim holding the mistletoe over his head. Jim bends his head and kisses Blair. Jim reaches up and removes one small red berry. He takes Blair's hand in the same hand that holds the mistletoe and places the berry in the center of his palm. "A gift for you." 

"Now what are you two up to," Simon says from the open door. 

"Just kissing under the mistletoe, man." Blair replies as he and Jim turn to smile at their guests. They have been out at the station for six months now and have the full support of the major crimes division. 

Blair slips into his office for a moment before rejoining the others. 

^^^^^^^^^^ 

Over the next two weeks, Jim continues to surprise Blair with a kiss under the mistletoe he secretly carries. Each kiss is followed by the gift of a berry by Jim to Blair. The kisses are not restricted to the loft. Jim has managed to surprise Blair in the truck and at the station as well. 

^^^^^^^^^^ 

"Jim, can you come into my office." Simon calls out. Jim rises and is followed by Blair. "Just you, Jim." 

Blair shrugs and sits down again. 

Jim leans over and reassures Blair. "I'm sure it is nothing, don't worry." Blair smiles brightly before turning back to the paperwork they were working on. 

Jim enters Simon's office. 

"Close the door behind you, Jim." 

"What do you need?" 

"An explanation would be nice." 

"An explanation?" 

"Yes. Why are you surprising Blair with kisses?" 

"I don't see why that matters." 

"Normally it wouldn't but you two were spotted in the station parking garage. We can overlook when you do it here but even you have to admit the parking garage was not the best place. There are still cops are still homophobic even in this day and age." 

Jim looks down at his hands. "I'm sorry Simon, I guess I got carried away. I just wanted to surprise Blair." 

"Why surprise him?" 

"I read about an old custom involving the mistletoe in one of his books last month. I wanted to do it with him." 

"What old custom?" 

"Well, a boy carries a mistletoe and when he kisses a girl, he gives her a berry until the mistletoe is empty. I thought it would work just as well with me and Blair." 

"I never knew you were such a romantic, Jim." 

"Blair inspires me." 

"Okay, go do some work." 

Jim grins and gets up to leave. 

"Oh, Jim." 

"Yes, Simon." 

"Try to be more careful where you surprise Blair." 

"Sure Simon, I will." 

Simon chuckles softly and shakes his head. "Those two are always full of surprises." Simon mutters to himself after Jim leaves his office. 

"Everything okay, Jim." 

"Sure Blair, Simon just had a question." 

^^^^^^^^^^ 

Soon the mistletoe is denuded of its berries. Jim stores the bare branch in his box for christmas decorations. 

"Come on, man, we will be late." 

"I'm coming, Chief. We have plenty of time." 

"Remember Simon wanted us to come early. He needs some help with the preparations for the staff party." 

Jim comes out of the store room to find Blair already bundled up with a scarf wrapped around his throat. He grabs his jacket and they leave. 

In the truck on the way to Simon's, Jim asks "so what are you hiding, Chief?" 

"I don't know what you mean?" 

"You know. What have you been up to in your office at the loft that is so secretive?" 

Blair smiles at Jim. "You will find out soon." 

They arrive at Simon's to find that everyone has already arrived. 

"Hey, Simon." 

"Yes, Blair." 

"I thought you wanted us to come early." 

"Nah, just said that to get you guys here at a decent time." 

"Ah, man, we're not that bad." 

"Since you two got together, you been on time only for work." 

"Touche." 

"Give it up Blair, you know he's right." 

"Maybe Jim, but I can still protest." 

Everyone chuckles as they head into the living room. 

"Chief, you forgot to hang up your scarf." 

"No, I didn't Jim." 

Gifts are exchanged and opened. Everyone is in a festive spirit. 

Jim turns to Blair. "Chief, I know that scarf is only lightweight. Why don't you take it off?" 

"That's for you to do, man." 

Jim tilts his head and studies his guides sparkling eyes. "Okay. Come here." 

All the others turn to watch their own two lovebirds. 

Jim slowly unwraps the scarf to reveal Blair's bare neck with one exception. Blair is wearing an open collar shirt and in the open vee rests a new necklace. 

"Blair?" 

"It's the kisses you gave me this last month. I wanted to keep them near to me so we can share them anytime we want." Blair's new necklace is homemade of the mistletoe berries that Jim had given him. 

Jim pulls Blair into a hug and kisses him. He whispers "I love you, Blair" against Blair's lips. 

The major crimes crew smiles at the obvious love that Jim and Blair share. 

The End. 

Please send feedback.  
^^^^^^^^^^ 

The idea for this story came from the Legend of Mistle by Daniel "Chip" Ciammaichella. 

Legend of Mistletoe  
The Druids regarded the mistletoe as sacred, made certain that it never touched the ground, and dedicated it to the Goddess of Love, which explains the kissing that goes on under it. Originally, when a boy kissed a girl, he plucked a berry from the cluster and presented it to her. When the berries were gone, so were the kisses. 

* * *

End Gift of the Mistletoe by J. Love: jl_foxy@pris.bc.ca

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
